A Night to Remember
by your royal highness
Summary: Ziva wakes up naked in Tony's bed, but she can't remember what happened, and how she got there. And, Ziva's the prime suspect for a murder that took place the same night that she woke up in Tony's bed. Tiva
1. Chapter 1

**So I guess you could say that this is sorta like 'Twisted Sister', but not really...Ziva's drunk, she can't remember anything that happened the night before she ended up in Tony's bed...AND there's a murder going on, too...but not yet. :) So it's SORT of like 'Twisted Sister', but not really. **

**Okay, I know, I know that this is super SUPER SUPER short, but this is just a little prologue thing for the story. Not very long. Still, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

"_Martini, please…I don't think so…Oh, just one more…4__th__ street….Tony…" _Ziva David sat up straight in the bed, breathing hard, sweat pouring down her face as she stared into the darkness, her eyes trying to adjust to her surroundings. Her head and heart throbbed, a large pain swirling in her temple.

_Ugh_, She moaned, placing her head in her hands, trying desperately to get the pain away. What had happened last night? And why was her dream so vivid? Had she really drunk _nine_ martinis? Had she really asked the cab driver to take her to Tony's apartment? Why couldn't she remember anything else?

Suddenly, she felt the bed move, and she turned and squinted through the darkness. Her vision was blurry, and her headache made her brain hurt to think or squint that hard.

Then, the light turned on, bringing the scene to her eyes, and a bare-chested Tony DiNozzo sat up in bed, "Ziva?" He asked, "What's wrong?" He yawned, blinking his sleepy eyes. She just stared in shock at him, and then felt an awkward coldness against her chest and stomach. She looked down and stared at her bare skin, her bare chest. She could feel her heart beat accelerate, and she turned and stared at Tony again, her eyes as huge as golf balls. How did she end up here? Naked in _Tony's_ bed? She didn't remember it, she didn't remember anything about it.

"Tony…" She seethed, trying to keep down her level of anger with herself, "If you don't tell me in the next ten seconds what the _hell_ I'm doing here, then you _will_ find out how to kill someone with a paper clip…all eighteen ways."

**Sorry it's short, but just think of it as one of those little scenes before the theme song or whatever. :) Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! I promise you that this one is going to be longer. PROMISE! So enjoy! Oh, and sorry if Ziva may be a little OOC. She just doesn't know what's going on in her life right now. So yeah, enjoy and review. **

Tony stuttered, "Ziva…you sure you don't want to discuss this…over me?" He asked, giving her his famous 'DiNozzo' smirk.

Frustrated, she groaned and reached under her pillow, searching for her gun. All she felt was Tony's mattress under her. She gasped, turned around and threw the pillow onto the ground, staring at the blank, white sheet underneath. No gun. Ziva was starting to get worried. She jumped out of bed, ignoring the fact that she was completely naked, in front of Tony, and picked up her pants off of the ground. She searched the pockets. No gun. _I had forgotten a gun? Ziva David…_She scolded herself as she searched in her last, side pocket of her cargo pants. She felt something hard, but too thin to be a gun. She ripped off the top of the pocket, almost tearing it from the pants themselves, and pulled out a knife. She had _one_ weapon. But there was something different about it. When Ziva stared at it, she saw it starting to shake, and she realized that it was covered with a thick amount of a red substance.

Blood.

"_No, right here is fine."_

"_That'll be seventy two dollars and fifty eight cents, ma'am." Ziva fumbled with her wallet and pulled out a card, shoving it at him. He stared at her strangely, "Ma'am, that's a library card." She groaned and then threw her wallet at him._

"_Fine. Take your damn credit card." She said, and then got out of the taxi, stumbling over air. She slammed the door, obviously very drunk, and then started walking down the street. _

"_Ma'am! You forgot your wallet! Ma'am! Ma'am!" The cab driver called after her, but she didn't turn around to even glance at her. The air was cold outside, but it didn't phase her at all. All she could think about was Tony, how she needed Tony. Her thoughts consisted of Tony, and only Tony. Suddenly, she heard a shot in a building next to her. She kicked into her 'ninja Mossad officer' mode, and reached for her gun, drawing it as she stumbled up the steps. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, she could feel the world slowly slipping away from her. It felt as if someone was turning off a light; darkness was coming in from every direction. She heard a commotion behind the door, and then, before she could even look at it, it opened, a man stumbling out in front of her, obviously in pain. She knew that he was the killer, she just knew. She was drunk, she didn't care. She stabbed her knife into the center of his heart before he could even take a chance to breathe in her direction. She pulled the knife out, stumbling drunkenly away from the body as he tumbled over the railing of the apartment building, back behind the bushes, the leaves rustling as he did so. _

"Ziva?" A voice that belonged to Tony DiNozzo shook her back into reality. She turned and stared at him, her hands shaking as she realized what she had done. She had just killed a man. Sure, she had killed other people before…other _men_ before, but never innocent men. He may have not done anything, he may not have fired the gunshots that she had heard, "You okay?" He asked, standing up and walking towards her. He, too, was naked, but very concerned for his partner. He put two hands on her shoulders and then shook her, "What's wrong?"

"Tony I…I…" She held up the knife that was shaking in her hand to Tony. He carefully took the knife from her with shock, examining it.

"Ziva what the hell did you…?"

"I don't know!" She screamed, frustrated as he watched her collapse to the ground. He had never seen her like this…never seen her so frustrated with herself…with her life…with him. She was just so vulnerable. He watched her bite back sobs as a tear trickled down her cheek.

His phone started ringing, bringing him out of his thoughts. He walked over and grabbed his cell phone, checking the caller ID.

Gibbs.

He sighed, looked at Ziva, took a deep breath, and answered the phone, "Yeah, DiNozzo."

"Dead marine. Tried to call Ziva, but she wasn't picking up her damn cell. Go get her and come back to HQ."

"But boss…"

"NOW DiNozzo!" He said, and then promptly hung up. He sighed, cursed, and then threw his cell phone down onto the bed, staring again at the broken, naked girl on his floor. He walked around to the other side of the bed and bent down in front of her, trying to stare into her deep brown eyes. He carefully placed one finger under her chin and pulled her head up to face his.

"Ziva, that was Gibbs. We gotta get to NCIS. Come on, let's get you dressed." She nodded her head and then let him help her up off the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was completely silent, only the sound of the cars bustling by, at five in the morning, kept the ride a little less awkward.

Ziva stirred in her seat, trying not to look so uncomfortable. She had just been sitting between the man that was driving her to work's legs. As well as kill a man. A completely innocent man that had no right to die. She tried to calm her thoughts by listening to the sound of the puddles on the ground, from the rain the night before as the cars drove through it. Finally, she got up enough nerve to ask him, "Did I really…sleep with you?"

"You begged me, Ziva." He whispered. It was obvious that he was just as uncomfortable talking about this as she was, "I…I didn't realize you were drunk. I thought you actually wanted to sleep with me."

Ziva gulped. Was she really that obvious showing her true feelings for this man? Had she really shown all of them, all of her flying colors? "What happened?" She asked, "What did I say?"

"You kept saying that you loved me, Ziva."

"_Ziva…you sure?"_

"_I love you, Tony. Take me, _now_," She commanded, shoving him onto the bed, crashing her lips down against his as she reached for his buttons, hastily tearing them off, revealing his bare chest to her. She moaned in happiness and roamed her hands over his body as he started taking off her clothes…_

"Ziva? Ziva you okay?"

She snapped out of her trance and then twisted her head to face Tony, "Fine." She said, and then crossed her arms and slumped in the seat of the car. They turned into the NCIS parking garage, Tony showing the guard his pass as they parked the car and got out, heading quickly towards the elevator.

McGee was already in the elevator when it opened, and Tony flashed him a smile, "Hey, Probie."

"Hey, Tony. Ziva." He nodded at the two of them. Tony stepped into the elevator, but Ziva seemed too lost in thought to register her surroundings. The elevator doors were starting to close, but Tony quickly stuck his hand through and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the doors that were almost closed. She stumbled into him and decided not to let go. It was almost as if she was depressed drunk, right now. Tony didn't know what to do but wrap his arms back around her. McGee stared strangely at the two as the elevator stopped, opening up to the squad room. Gibbs was already standing there, loading his gun and grabbing his NCIS badge off of his desk. He stared at McGee as he came walking out of the elevator, hurrying over to his desk to drop off his briefcase.

"Where's Tony and Ziva?" Gibbs demanded McGee.

"Elevator, boss." McGee said, not missing a step as he opened up a drawer and pulled out a notebook.

Gibbs started towards the elevator, but then stopped when he saw Tony walking out, a broken Ziva being towed along by the hand.

"What the hell happened to you, Ziva?" Gibbs demanded as Tony let go of her, pausing for a moment to make sure that she didn't fall as he ran over to his desk and grabbed his gun and his badge, carefully eyeing Ziva to see what she said.

"I do not know, Gibbs." She sadly sniffed, and then looked up at Tony, who just stared at her. She quickly wiped a tear away that was threatening to fall and tried to re-gain her composure, "Tony, I need you."

He was confused, and so was Gibbs, who glared angrily at him. McGee, too, looked up from his desk and walked towards the three.

"Tony," She pleaded, and Gibbs nodded his head, raising an eyebrow as he turned to DiNozzo.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said, no tone in his voice.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Take Ziva and gas the truck. McGee and I will meet you at the crime scene. Corner of fourth and fifth…DiNozzo." Gibbs stared at him for longer then he felt comfortable, and then grabbed Ziva's hand, pulling her to the elevator, still wondering what she was upset about. He believed that it was because she had slept with him, that she had let down her cover and let him take her. But he didn't want to believe it…but he had to believe it. And, as he finished gassing Gibbs car, Tony DiNozzo's heart threatened to break. Ziva had always been a part of him, somewhere, somehow, in his twisted movie-obsessed world of his; she had always been there.

Not even Kate or even Jeanne was in there, and he had actually had a relationship with Jeanne. Tony parked the car on the corner of fourth and fifth, just like Gibbs had told him, and got out of the car. Ziva didn't get out, but Tony decided not to push her anymore then she had to tonight.

Gibbs was already there, watching as McGee, Ducky, and Palmer carefully pulled a body out of the bushes in front of an apartment building. There were a couple of people who were sneaking a peak through their windows to see what was going on below.

Gibbs turned around as soon as Tony got near him, pulling his hat on, "DiNozzo. Good. You're here. Take pictures." he said, and then shoved the camera at him, "Get Ziva to interview any witnesses." He turned back around to study the three men, who had now managed to pull the body almost all the way out of the bushes, and then turned about around, "Where's Ziva, DiNozzo?"

"Uh…in the car, boss."

"Tony?" Ziva asked, and he whirled around to face her. He smiled, but then let it fall as he saw her frightened face. She was pale; almost deathly pale, her eyes huge, her pupils dilated. She was physically shaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked, running over to her, but then her eyes met the body as Ducky managed to completely pull it out of the bushes. But Ziva didn't respond; she kept her eyes on the man that was lying dead on the ground.

"I know him," She whispered.

"You know him? How? Who is he?"

She knew him, because she killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva was confused.

Utterly and completely confused. She stared at the body some more and then shook her head. Ducky began muttering to himself, as Gibbs supervised, circling the body of the marine, an angry expression placed on his face. Ziva spotted the mark, right in the middle of his heart, where the blood had pooled out of his body…where she had stabbed him. Why had she stabbed him? She didn't have any motive. Being drunk was definitely not a motive, and she had no idea how Gibbs was going to deal with this. He seemed very upset about the marine; almost too upset. But of _course_ he was upset…it was a marine. He almost _always_ got testy and very attached when a marine was killed in something other then the war, which Gibbs didn't like either.

Tony was confused.

Ziva was definitely hiding something, or she was still drunk from whatever she was drinking last night. Tony stared between the body of the marine and his partner. How did she know him? He didn't recognize him. Was she secretly seeing someone behind his back? Was he also called Tony? Had she not meant to go to him last night, or had she actually _meant_ to come to him? Tony felt a pang of jealousy run up and down his body, and he shook his partner's shoulders, jerking her awake.

"I have to go," She whispered, turning to him, her face still fearful.

"Why? Ziva, who is this? Tell me, Z." Tony demanded, not wanting her to get away without his crucial information.

"I…" Ziva started, but didn't finish because Gibbs walked over to them.

"DiNozzo! David! What the _hell_ do you think you two are doing? Take the pictures, damn it!" He commanded, and then stormed away.

"Whoa, boss's pissed, Z." Tony laughed, trying to lighten the mood, butt Ziva didn't seem fazed by his comment, in fact, it was almost as if she didn't hear him at all, "Okay, boss said that I should go and take pictures while you go and interview people, but since you're practically a Helen Keller today, horrible movie, by the way. _The Miracle Worker, _1962. Directed by Arthur Penn…her screaming gave me a headache! Anyways, why don't _you_ take the pictures, while _I_ go and interview them? Okay, Ziva?"

She nodded her head, and he shoved the camera out at her. She took it, carefully, and held it backwards as she pointed it at the bush, pressing the button down. It flashed and she snapped a picture of her shirt. She stumbled backwards, because of the high intensity of the flash, letting out a sharp gasp. Tony could tell that she was going to fall, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind, carefully setting her back on both of her feet.

"Thanks." She muttered, and Tony took the camera from her hands and turned it around, pushing her towards the body that Ducky was examining.

"Gibbs found him over there," He said, pointing behind the bushes to the right side of the apartment steps, "Go and take pictures over there." She nodded, and Tony pushed her towards the bushes, where she finally started walking.

Tony watched her for a little bit, as she took a picture of something on the ground, and then walked towards Gibbs. Outside, it was poorly lit, only the street lamps were on, and the police lights were whirring to create the small amount of light that was there.

"Who found the body?"

"The lady on the steps. Curly blonde hair, petite. Blue eyes. You're type of girl, DiNozzo. Now go and interview her…don't flirt with her." Tony smirked and nodded as he took out a pad and pen, walking towards the steps of the apartment. The woman was dressed in track pants, a sports bra, and a tank top. She was obviously going out for a jog. She was obviously trying to bite back tears too, as she turned her head away from the body.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. And you are?"

"Sarah Taylor." She nodded her head, "I just…can't believe his dead! I thought that…"

"You know this man?"

She looked appalled, "Of course I know this man!"

"Could you please tell me his name, then….Sarah?"

"Mark Smitts. My boyfriend from college." She sniffled out, "I guess we're not getting married now."

"You were engaged?"

"No, but he kept dropping hints about it while we were together. He wouldn't stop. I kept imagining us together, at our wedding…oh, it was beautiful! And now someone has to go and…and take away my dream! Our fantasy! He was my life!"

"Did you see any suspicious activity?"

"Of course I did…I saw who killed him!"

Tony raised his eyebrows…_high_. He couldn't imagine was it was like to see the love of your life get killed in front of your eyes. His first thought that came to mind was Ziva, but he quickly erased the thought. But, it still lingered there in the back of his mind, "And do you think that you could identify this person?" Tony asked, but he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, "Excuse me a moment." He said, holding up a finger as he turned around, angry. "Probie! How many time do I have to-" He stopped as he stared straight into the face of Ziva.

"Tony I found this…" She said, holding up the camera to the picture that she had taken of the ground. He went to take it from her, but she dropped it onto the ground. Tony silently cursed and then bent down to pick it up.

Suddenly, Sarah gasped, and Tony quickly stood up, turning and staring at her, "What?" He asked, and then he realized that she had pointed a shaky finger at Ziva, "That's her! She killed him! You're the bitch!" Tony gulped as he watched whatever form of Ziva that she was acting in before, 'Drunk ninja Ziva' turned into her normal self. She snapped her head up, her brown eyes turning coal black as she balled up her fists. She lunged before Tony had a chance to stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva had knocked Sarah to the ground, pinning her down, grabbing her gun and pointing it at her head, "What did you just call me?" She seethed, her eyes burning with hate.

"Help! Police! HELP!" Sarah screamed, and Tony quickly pulled Ziva off of her.

"DiNozzo! David! What the hell is going on over here?"

"Are you the police?" Sarah asked, standing up and stepping away from Ziva, who was currently being scolded by Tony, like a little kid.

"NCIS. No, but what seems to be the problem?" Gibbs asked, taking a quick glance at Tony and Ziva, "Something wrong with one of my agents?"

"Those…those are your agents?" She asked, shakily as she stepped back.

"Yes, they are. The best in the business."

"Both of them? Including…_her_?"

"You have a problem with Officer David?" Gibbs demanded, and she nodded her head.

"She killed my boyfriend! That _bitch_!" She yelled again, and Ziva started towards her, but Tony managed to hold her back.

"Whoa, there." He said, sticking his arm around and shoving her down onto the ground, kneeling down, placing one knee on either side of her, placing his hands on either side of her head, "Calm down, Ziva. _Now_. And tell me what's been happening."

"Um, Miss…"

"Sarah."

"Sarah, you need to come down to HQ with us, tell me the story." She nodded her head.

"All right. Just let me get my things."

"_Now_. Sarah." Gibbs yelled, and she quickly stopped, "Follow me." He said, and then called for Tony, "DiNozzo! Get your ass over here and take her down to HQ. Ziva, with me." Tony pulled Ziva up off of the ground, letting his hand linger on hers for as long as he could.

"You will tell me what happened, Ziva. Later. Please, I'm only trying to help."

"Mmm," was all she said, and then she started walking towards Gibbs.

Gibbs tossed Tony the keys behind his shoulder, and DiNozzo almost didn't catch them. He fumbled and then opened up the door to Gibbs' car, getting into the drivers seat as Sarah got into the passengers seat. He took off, letting the tires screech as he stared only in the rearview mirror, in order to see how Ziva was holding up. Gibbs was talking to her…okay, yelling at her, and Ziva was just standing there, nodding. Then, they got into the truck, Gibbs obviously called for McGee, and then Ducky started loading the body into the truck.

"Watch out!" Sarah's voice demanded, and he turned to see that he had ran a red light and was now in the middle of a four-way intersection.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not in _Speed_, come on!" Tony said, as he dodged the honking cars back across the lane, where he was safe, "Sorry." Tony muttered, as he continued to drive.

Once Tony got Sarah to HQ and put her under custody, filing the report, Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Ducky were already there. The director was in the squad room, talking to his partner.

"I understand, Jenny." Ziva nodded her head, and then she started out of the squad room just as she saw Tony getting out of the elevator, from putting Sarah in custody.

"DiNozzo," Jenny called for Tony, who gave a quick glance at Ziva.

"Yeah, Director?"

"Walk with me, Tony." She said, and they started walking, "She's hiding something. The woman downstairs says that she killed her boyfriend. I don't believe that Ziva would kill someone without a good motive. You need to get her alibi."

"She was drunk, Jenny. She had no idea what she was doing, she very well could have killed him. I hope that that is not the case…"

"Because you love her."

Tony's head snapped up, "No I don't! I mean, I do, but just a friend…a partner. A best friend."

"A lover, Tony. I've seen the way you look at her. Get her alibi for me, DiNozzo, don't screw this up. Rule number 1, never screw over your partner. Don't screw this up!" She said, and then she promptly walked away, leaving Tony alone.

"Where's Sarah, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Interrogation. Actually, custody. But soon to be interr-" But he was interrupted by a slap on the back of the head, "Got it boss." He winced, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hah," Ziva smirked, laughing for the first time in what seemed like years.

Gibbs started for the elevator, and Ziva and Tony followed him down to interrogation. There was an awkward tension between the two co-workers, and Gibbs could tell. He smashed the emergency stop button and turned around to face the two.

"Tell me what's going on. _Now_." Gibbs demanded, looking between the two.

"Nothing's going on." Tony replied, "Boss."

"Nothing's going on?" He slapped him on the back of the head, "How stupid do you think I am DiNozzo? Ziva's accused of murder, and you two seem like you're hiding something. Tell me now. This elevator isn't going anywhere."

There was silence for a minute or two, and then Ziva spoke up, "I went drinking last night." She said to Gibbs, professionally, Ziva-like, as if it was no big deal, "I got drunk. I went to Tony's house. He and I-"

"Watched some movies." Tony interjected, "Then she crashed halfway through one of them on the couch. Completely knocked out. Snoring like a drunken maniac." Tony lied. He didn't want Gibbs to know that she came over and begged him to sleep with her, "And then Sarah accused her of murder, and she went all ninja Mossad officer."

Gibbs nodded his head, "Keep your problems out of the work space, all right?" He said, and they nodded.

"Got it, Boss." He said as Gibbs snapped the emergency switch off. It opened up to the orange colored walls of the hallway down to interrogation.

"You two…observation. Call in for them to send up Sarah." Gibbs said as the two partners stopped in front of the observation room. Gibbs continued to walk down the hallway, away from them, "Oh, and get McGee to get me some damn coffee!"

Tony smirked and then opened the door to observation. No one was there, and he smiled. Then, he silently closed the door, "Tony, what are you doing?" She asked, and he took her hand, leading her down to the interrogation room. He pulled her in and locked the door behind him, "What are we doing here? We should be in observation, yes?"

"Not until we do this, Ziva. Sit." He motioned for her to sit at the seat to the right of the table. She groaned.

"Tony this is not necessary."

"Sit!" Tony barked, and she sat. Tony sat across from her, where Gibbs normally sat. He stared at her across the table, "Tell me what happened last night."

"I don't remember." She said, and he watched her eyes look a little down and to the left.

"You're lying, Ziva. Tell me now."

"Tony…I…"

"Tell me!" He commanded, standing up and slapping his hands down onto the table.

"After work, I went to the bar. I wasn't there with anyone. I ordered nine martinis," _Nine?_ Tony thought. _Damn, the girl can drink, that's for sure, _"The bartender called me a cab, noticing that I was rather drunk." She looked disgusted as she said that.

"Then what happened?"

"I asked them to drive me to your place. They dropped me off a block from your apartment. They asked me to pay, I apparently didn't give them a credit card, so I chucked my wallet at him…which I don't have anymore. I got out of the cab and heard a gun shot. I pulled out my gun, which I don't have again, I don't know what happened to it…"

"Who's gun was it that you had when you threatened Sarah?"

"Yours." She mumbled, and Tony checked his hip. It wasn't there. But before he could say anything, she continued, "I pulled out my gun, like I always did, and I trudged up the stairs. There was a commotion. I couldn't remember what happened. A man stumbled out of the apartment. I…I thought he was the one that shot the gun. I…I took my knife and stabbed him. He fell over the railing and into the bushes. I don't remember what happened after that, but I somehow ended up at your house…and we…well…let's just say I woke up naked in your bed."

"Rule Number 12, Ziva." Gibbs voice suddenly boomed into the interrogation room. The two looked at each other, frozen as it clicked in their minds. Gibbs had been in the observation room the entire time.

Tony cursed and ran his hand through his hair. _I just screwed over my partner. Great job DiNozzo. _And with that, he took his hand and swiftly slapped himself on the back of the head before bolting out of the interrogation room.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva sat in the very back of the observation room, her arms crossed as she stared through the glass at the woman that called her a murderer…a _bitch_. She wanted to kill her…oh every part of her being was burning for her blood to be spread all over the ground in the interrogation room, but she knew that she couldn't. Another deep sigh echoed through the interrogation room, through the speakers and into the observation room. Ziva gritted her teeth together. That must have been the fifth time she had heard that woman sigh about how annoyed she was to be there. She rasped her fingers on the top of the table.

"That woman is the most impatient human being I have ever met in my life." She spat, disgusted, to Tony, who stood in front of her, to the right. If he was any closer to the glass, he'd _be_ a part of the glass.

She hadn't spoken to Gibbs, or even looked at him, since he found out the truth….that she had had drunken sex with Tony.

He turned around and leaned up against the glass. Even through the dark, she could still distinguish every feature of his body…every muscle…every hair. She sighed and turned away from him. She loved him. She couldn't disguise her feeling for him anymore. Last night had proved it to her; she loved him. She loved every fiber of his being, and she couldn't have him.

Rule number 12. Never date a co-worker. One of the first rules that Gibbs had told her about…privately….in the elevator…after he shooed Tony away.

"You know, Zee-vah, you're going to have to talk to me once in a while. You can't ignore me forever."

She glanced up at him and then sighed, again, before standing up and walking towards him, leaning up against the glass next to him, "Do you really think I killed him?"

"I would never believe that you would kill someone you weren't ordered to kill. Where you ordered to kill him?"

"No…but Tony…"

"Then no, I don't believe that you killed him."

"Thank you, Tony." She said, and he carefully wrapped one arm around her, pulling her against his shoulder.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"No." She shook her head, causing Tony's heart threaten to break a little, "That's what _best_ friends are for." She smiled, and his heart swelled back up. They heard the door open in the interrogation room, and Gibbs came in to sit down in his normal chair.

"Special Agent Gibbs. NCIS. You say that you saw the marine get killed?"

"My boyfriend? Yes."

"What happened that day? From the time that you got up to the time that you called us."

Ziva moved away from Tony and turned to face Gibbs and Sarah. Tony copied her movement.

"Woke up at around eight, took a shower, ate breakfast…"

"What did you eat?"

She look appalled by Gibbs question, but he continued to stare at her with no expression on his face as he waited for her answer, "Plain bagel with cream cheese and a glass of orange juice. I was running late."

"For what?"

"For work, of course!"

"Where do you work?"

She scoffed, "Georgia's…that clothing boutique down the street."

"I'm never buying from there again." Ziva spat, rolling her eyes.

Tony let out a small laugh, and Ziva glared at him as Gibbs continued, "Go on."

"Got off for a lunch break at one…went with my friend to pick up some McDonald's…"

"Friend have a name?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course she does."

"Will you give it to me?"

She scoffed again, a low growling sound emerging from her throat, "Trisha Reed. Happy?"

Gibbs just smiled, "What else happened?"

"Came back to work about an hour later…finished up at five. Came home to my apartment. Mark was there like always. We live together. He was watching the news. I made dinner…spaghetti with meatballs, water, bread, and some green beans…we ate that, drowned a couple of bottles of champagne…"

"Looks like you weren't the only one who was drunk last night, Ziva." Tony said, and she nodded her head.

"Mark wanted to go downstairs to get some fresh air and opened up the door, tumbled out. I followed him and saw that bitch stab him."

Ziva looked down at her shoes, "I didn't do it, Tony. I swear to you, I didn't do it. And if I did, I didn't mean to. Oh, Tony!" She muttered, breaking down as she fell into his arms, abruptly startling him. He hadn't been expecting that, "Tell me I didn't do it. Tell me that she's lying. Tell me!"

"I want to say that I know that she's lying. Come on, Ziva, you're the one that can tell whether or not people are lying or not. You tell me...is she lying?"

She stared at Sarah, "Either she's telling the truth, or she's a very good actress." She noted, "Run a background test on her. She looks like an actress. Maybe she was. You tell me that she's lying, Tony."

"Ziva, I told you, I can't!"

"Tell me!"

"I can't confirm it…she may be lying…I can't confirm…I'm sorry, Ziva." He bent his head down in defeat, and she moved closer to him.

Just the way that he was standing there, his body language suggested her to move closer to him, she couldn't stop herself, "No...I should be the one that's sorry..." She murmured, moving closer to him.

"Huh? What are you ta-" He started, but was cut off by her lips crashing against his. His first instinct was to push her away, but then he realized it just felt so _good_. He wrapped his arms around her, his palms pressing into the small off her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands up into his hair. She moaned in happiness as she felt his hands on either side of her face, hungrily kissing her as they started backing up. They heard a click, but thought nothing of it.

"Tony…" Ziva murmured between kisses, before letting her tongue do all the action. The passion that was flowing through her almost made her feel like she was going to explode.

Unbeknownst to them, the click that they had heard was the intercom button…the sounds of them kissing filled the interrogation room, causing Gibbs's hair to almost stand on air, and his head to turn a bright as a tomato.

"DiNozzo! Ziva! What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs yelled, his arms crossed as he yelled at the 'mirror'. Sarah looked completely confused as Tony and Ziva broke apart from each other and stared through the glass at an obviously annoyed Gibbs. Tony pressed the button.

"Uh…Ziva was just showing me some of her ninja Mossad moves." Ziva kicked him in the shin. He gasped in pain, "I mean, she was drinking your coffee!" And he let go of the button as Gibbs turned back around to Sarah. Ziva growled at Tony.

"You idiot." She muttered.

"Thanks, sweet cheeks."

"Anytime, my little hairy butt."

"Hey, I shaved!"

She smiled, thinking back to last night, "That you did, Tony…that you did….my little naked butt."

"You're sure it was Ziva?"

"The bitch? With the curly brown hair?" Sarah asked, and Gibbs nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Gibbs sighed, "Anyone else witness the murder?"

"Not any that I can think of. But the old lady that lives next to me _is _pretty nosy."

"Thank you for your time…you're free to go."

"Thanks." She said, "For wasting my time…" And with that, she left the interrogation room. Gibbs sat still, completely silent for a minute or two, and then stood up, turning around.

"As much as it hurts me to say this, say your last goodbye to DiNozzo, Ziva. I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you. For the murder of marine Mark Smitts. I'm sorry."

Ziva's face turned completely white as she stared at Gibbs, who sadly turned around and walked out of interrogation. Ziva turned to Tony.

"I know you didn't do it. I will clear your name….I promise you."

"Please let this be one promise that you will actually keep, Tony." She said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She fought back the urge to completely breakdown and cry. But, she let a lone tear drip out of her tightly shut eye. Then, they started flowing; a mute rain running down her face as she held onto to maybe the last time that she would ever see Tony again.

"I promise." He whispered into her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Another empty coffee cup fell carelessly into the trash can next to his desk. He let out a yawn and stared at the clock; three thirty -two in the morning…almost exactly twelve hours since Ziva had been arrested for murder. He had diagnosed and researched every possible thing there could be about the marine and his girlfriend, Sarah Taylor, but he had yet to find anything except that he was getting ready to be deployed to Iraq in a couple of months. Sarah Taylor had absolutely nothing on her record, not even a speeding ticket.

"Damn it!" Tony cursed, slamming his fist down onto his desk, causing the computer monitor to slightly shake. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his heavy eyelids. He grabbed the coffee and took another sip, before realizing that he was out, "Gotta get a refill." He muttered, and noisily got up towards the break room. _Hopefully they still have some coffee left from this afternoon. Hopefully Gibbs didn't drain it all. _He peeked into the dark break room and flicked on the light, loosening his tie so that it was free from his collar and hung loosely around his neck as he did so. He stared at the coffee pot and smiled. There was a little left.

He walked over and dumped the rest of the coffee from the jug into his cup and grabbed the sugar, pouring in a couple of spoonfuls of sugar. He stirred it and then left the break room, switching off the light. He made it back to his desk and set his coffee down, while taking off his jacket and un-tucking his shirt. He sighed and rubbed his eyes again, shaking his head as if to try and make himself less sleepy. He groaned and looked up at the high ceilings.

But, even though Tony was tired, he still was able to spot out the small amount of light that was stretching across the hallway, from the director's office.

Tony, being the trained Special Federal Agent that he was, grabbed his gun and quietly ran up the stairs, slowing as he reached the director's office. The door was opened ajar, but he couldn't hear anything. He immediately thought the worst, but then shook his head of that as he kicked the door open, drawing his gun at Jenny Shepard's face.

"Tony," She smiled, "Why are you still here?" He immediately withdrew his gun and placed it back into his holster.

"Working, Director."

"Come sit, Tony. I was just about to call it a night myself. Of course, my night's almost done. I'm due back here at 0600." She sighed and frowned at the black couch up against the wall, "I guess the couch will just have to do."

Tony took a seat in one of the chairs, leaning back as he did so. He sighed.

She walked over to him, leaning up against the side of the table, next to him, "What's wrong, Tony? You seem upset. Was it because of-" She started, but he cut her off.

"Ziva didn't do it. I know her. She didn't do it, Jen."

"I know she didn't, Tony."

"You told me not to screw over my partner! Well guess what?" He asked, even though he didn't want an answer. He stood up in the process, "I screwed over my partner! Now, because of me, instead of interrogating her at her apartment…anywhere else where Gibbs wasn't, she's sitting in a jail cell probably wondered why the hell she joined NCIS in the first place! I know what it's like to be in a jail cell, Jen, and trust me, it's not fun. Soon, Ziva, being the Mossad assassin that she is will probably start killing herself! I saw the hallucinations, Jenny, it's not something that I should be proud of. I screwed my partner…literally, I screwed her over…" He sighed and stopped pacing, taking a seat down next to Jenny, who hadn't moved from her original position, before he stood up, "I messed up, Jen. You can say it."

"It's not your fault, Tony. Ziva's probably being framed, just like you were, Tony." She reassured him.

"I don't think she's being framed." Tony shook his head.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I saw the blood on her knife."

"What knife?"

Tony gulped. _I just screwed my partner over twice…in one twenty-four hour period, _"Okay, so last night, Ziva was over at my house, it was dark, around this time…" Jenny's eyebrows went up, but DiNozzo decided to ignore it, "She got upset, reached for her gun, couldn't find it, reached for her knife. Found _that_…she always has a knife on her. Gibbs' rule number nine, never go anywhere without a knife. She found blood…on the knife. Haven't run blood tests on it yet…haven't been back to my apartment to go and get it."

"Why did she get upset? So upset that she had to reach for her _gun_?"

"What is this an interrogation session? I don't want this. It's almost four in the morning, Jen. Why don't you get some sleep before Gibbs comes in here all-"

"Forget about Gibbs, Tony. I'm worried about _you_."

"That's a first." Tony grinned as Jenny walked towards him.

"Why did she get upset, Tony? Was it something you said?"

"More like something I…did."

"Another woman? And she got jealous?"

"No…more like a drunken Ziva, who didn't understand what _I_ was doing in bed with her…"

Jenny smiled, "Ah, I see."

"Hey, she asked me to do it!"

Jenny laughed, "I understand, Tony. I was once in love with a co-worker as well. Also my partner. My field agent." She turned around, thinking briefly back to her moments with Gibbs, went they went undercover in Paris. She started towards her window, her back turned to Tony, "We first fell in love when we went undercover. When did you fall in love with Ziva?"

"The first time I met her. I remember the first question she asked me too, 'Are you having phone sex?'" Jenny and Tony both laughed, but let their laughter die as the director turned back around.

"Go home, DiNozzo. You look tired. Ziva would want you to go home."

"Ziva would also like to be at home instead of in a jail cell…she'd probably rather be here writing reports for Gibbs then there."

Jenny smiled, "DiNozzo. Did you hear me? Go home. Get some rest, come back tomorrow. You'll be able to think more clearly with some sleep. Even Abby went home, Tony, and you know how much she cares for the three of you."

"I know." Tony said, at a loss of words for once, "Look, Jen. I'll go home if you promise me you'll do one thing…"

"Of course, Tony."

"Wait, no, two things."

"Sure."

"One…don't tell Gibbs about this conversation."

She smiled, "And?"

"And get some rest."

"Will do, DiNozzo." He smiled.

"Thanks, Jen."

"Of course."

He started for the door and opened it, stepping one foot into the hallway before turning back, "Jen-"

"We'll get her back, Tony. I promise you."

Tony smiled, sighing as if a big burden had been lifted off of his shoulders, "Thanks. Hey, you know, about that conversation we had…"

"What conversation?" She smiled, and Tony grinned widely.

"I knew I always liked you! Goodnight, Madame Director." He said, bowing in a very dramatic manner.

She laughed, "Go home, DiNozzo. And bring back that knife tomorrow morning," She said, starting towards the couch.

"As you wish…milady." He said, in a British accent as he closed the door and started down to the squad room. He stared at his desk and then back up to the director's office. He saw the light that had been shining on the ground, across the hallway go off. "Go home my ass," He muttered as he sat down at his desk, taking another swig of coffee before turning back to his computer, "I'll save you Ziva, I promise." He glanced up at her desk and smiled to himself, "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Tony stared numbly, almost blindly at pictures of woman that were shooting down the page on his computer. Normally, this would excite Tony, but, today, he couldn't think or function on anything. He let his chin slip from where he had started to doze as his head landed face first on the computer, producing a loud 'beep' to sound from where he had smacked his forehead on the keyboard. He jolted awake, his chair rolling back into the wall behind him as he groaned, rubbing his head, "I'm awake, boss!" He said, alert, but then realized that no one was in the office at this hour. Even Jenny was asleep.

He stood up and yawned, throwing his coffee cup into the trash as he made his way to the elevator, hoping to go and find something in that 'interrogation' that Gibbs had had with Sarah Taylor. He smacked the button on the elevator, motioning for it to come up to him, and then stepped in as the doors slid open. Tony couldn't remember much as he pressed all the buttons (he couldn't remember what floor the interrogation room was on) and waited for it to go down, poking his head out on each floor it stopped at before it finally stopped at his destination. He sluggishly moved out and fumbled with his keys before opening the door to the observation room, walking over and jabbing the 'eject' button of the previously recorded session. He tapped the tape against his fingers as he slugged back to the elevator, pressing the 'up' button. It opened up to reveal a very informal, very _angry_ looking Jenny Shepard, who was dressed in a gray 'NCIS' sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

"Shit, I'll take the stairs." Tony mumbled as he started to turn around, but Jenny grabbed Tony's shoulder before he could move.

"No, you'll take the elevator." She said, and then barely had to move him as he trudged into the metal lift. She pressed the button, it dinged, and then started to move. She flicked the emergency stop switch, and the elevator lurched as the lights went off. She turned to him, crossing her arms and staring at him, "I thought I told you to go home, Tony."

"I couldn't."

"And why not, DiNozzo? I want an answer."

"I put Ziva through this, Jenny, I have to put myself through the same pain that she went through."

"You don't have to, Tony."

"Oh yeah? And what if it was Gibbs accused of murder, huh, Jen? What if _I_ was director, you were a senior field agent, and your partner, the person you loved, was accused of murder? What if it was you who was the senior field agent and your partner, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the man that was accused of murder? What if I told you to go home and get some sleep? You wouldn't do it, would you Jen?"

"My personal life is none of your _business_, DiNozzo. And it's _Director Shepard_ or _Ma'am_, and that's it." she said, flicking the emergency switch off as the elevator lurched up a floor, opening up to the squad room. Tony walked out, and Jenny stayed on, "Goodnight, Agent DiNozzo."

"Night." He nodded his head, walking back towards his desk. He ran a hand through his hair and plopped down onto his desk, shoving the tape in. After watching it a couple of times, he realized there wasn't anything there. The only thing that had happened had been the fact that Sarah had accused Ziva of murdering her boyfriend. That had been enough evidence for Gibbs to arrest her. But there wasn't enough evidence to prove that Ziva had actually killed the man. But the knife…that was just enough… and Ziva's nervousness around the man…and the fact that she was drunk…Gibbs knew because of _him_…because he had tried to interrogate her in a place that Gibbs could easily here. And, because of that, because Ziva admitted to stabbing the man, Gibbs had arrested her. Thanks to him. "Ugh!" He yelled, and then randomly grabbed something off of his desk and chucked it across the bullpen. It happened to be a stapler, and it split open as it hit the wall behind Ziva's desk. Tony stopped and realized it had calmed him down a little. He grabbed the twenty-something coffee cups out of the trash can by his desk and chucked them at the TV's, at McGee's desk…at Gibbs desk….anywhere. They clattered to the floor as he realized he was releasing his anger at himself; for screwing over his partner.

"Who are you throwing that at?" He spun around and stared at…well…himself. A _hallucination._

"You, because you're a big idiot! Stupid DiNozzo!" Tony yelled, throwing his 'American Pie' coffee mug at the hallucination. It crashed into the wall and broke.

"Missed me," he sang, and Tony fumed, opening up a filing cabinet and throwing file folders at his hallucination. The papers fluttered all over the room, almost like snow in the wind, "Look at you, you're a mess. A big, dumb, mess. You screwed over your partner, you're lucky you still even have a job. _I'm_ lucky I still have a job! Come on, DiNozzo, pull it together."

Tony just chucked a remote at his hallucination, who ducked again, "I can't believe you actually believed that chick."

"Ziva?"

"No, Sarah! Can't you tell she was lying? Ziva taught you how to see if people are lying….tell yourself she's lying. Tell her. Who you gonna believe? Ziva or Sarah…if that is her real name."

Something clicked in his mind as raced over to his computer. His hallucination disappeared, but he didn't seem to notice as he copied the picture found on Sarah Taylor's drivers license and ran a search on it. He impatiently rasped his fingers on the desk as the search finally stopped on a woman with _brown _hair instead of blond, but the same visage as Sarah Taylor. Except, the woman with brown hair was named 'Amy Sloane', and she was on the FBI's most wanted list, for killing five men. She was a serial killer.

Tony's eyes went wide; the widest that they had gone that night. Gibbs had let her out of custody…a serial killer was on the loose…Tony fumbled with his work phone and finally picked it up, dialing Gibbs' number.

"DiNozzo? Why the hell are you-"

"Boss, you better get in here. Turns out Sarah Taylor is a fake name. Her real name is Amy Sloane, a serial killer."

"On my way. Call McGee, get him in there."

"On it, boss." He said, and then hung up the phone, his heart racing. Ziva didn't kill that marine. 'Sarah' did. He picked up the phone and dialed the number for McGee as well as Ducky. Was it possible that Ziva's stab hadn't been fatal? He needed another look at that autopsy.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I know, super SHORT chapter, but NCIS SEASON 6 IS ON TUESDAY! HOLY CRAP I'M FREAKING ECSTATIC! I won't shut up about it. I was watching a football game last weekend and they showed an NCIS commercial, and I screamed so loud. My dad was like, god, it's like they changed your initials to NCIS or something. It was amazing. I screamed so hard. haha So enjoy the short chapter. SEASON 6! YES! Hopefully they'll show a flashback to Ziva and Tony's goodbye, and hopefully they will have admitted their feelings for each other while they said 'goodbye'. AHHH! I can't wait! Tiva WILL happen this season! It will! I'm having a Gibbs' gut feeling! haha Enjoy!**

Tony was pacing around the bullpen, waiting impatiently for Gibbs and McGee to come back in. He had 'Sarah Taylor's' picture and 'Amy Sloane's' placed next to each other on the screen in the middle of the bullpen. How could he have not seen this before? How could he have been so stupid as to make sure that she actually was who she said she was?

The elevator dinged, and Tony snapped his head up, running over to his boss, who walked with a pace, with a meaning. He was fuming, storming as he entered the squad room, his head slightly bent, staring down at the ground, his eyes full of hatred.

"Boss!" Tony cried, relieved as he ran over to the monitor, grabbing the remote off of the floor and pointing it at the picture, "Look!" Gibbs didn't say anything, and Tony turned around to see where he was.

He was staring at the floor, and it was only then that the senior field agent remembered the fight he had with himself, "DiNozzo! What the _hell_ happened here?" He asked, throwing his arms up in the air and slapping them back down to his sides.

"Got into a little fight, boss."

"With who?" He demanded, obviously furious at DiNozzo for getting into a fight, at DiNozzo for letting the guy into the building in the middle of the night, and at DiNozzo, who didn't clean up his mess.

So he was mad at DiNozzo, and Tony knew that. He sighed and decided to admit the truth.

"Myself." He mumbled, and then he winced a couple of seconds before he felt a swift slap against the back of his head, "Thanks, Boss. Needed that."

"Not a problem. So this is the dirt bag?" He asked, pointing to the woman on the screen.

"Yeah, that's her boss. Apparently forged her birth certificate to get a drivers license licensed out to _Sarah Taylor_ in an attempt to escape the law. But, Amy Sloane is on the FBI's most wanted list. Looks like if we catch this chick, Fornell'll be happy." Tony smiled, and Gibbs just glared at him.

"Did you track her? Where is she now?"

"No, I didn't track her. Can't…"

"Why not?" Gibbs demanded, almost yelling at his field agent.

"You see, boss, I can't actually run the software. Probie can though, I'm sure McLate is here somewhere." He started, but ended up trailing off as his eyes caught Ziva's desk.

He sighed and stared at the dark desk. It was almost like Kate; but Ziva wasn't dead, which was letting Tony's heart breathe a little.

"It'll be okay, DiNozzo. She's innocent. You proved it. Ziva was framed."

"No, Boss, she wasn't framed." Tony shook his head and Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, boss, she just happened to be drunk in the wrong place at the wrong time. She stabbed him, I have evidential proof of that, boss, at my apartment."

"So you're saying that Ziva, your _partner_, killed a man without my permission?" Gibbs asked, taking a step towards him. Tony turned to stare at him. He looked him straight in the eye, dead on in his blue ones.

"No, _boss_, without mine."

"You're saying that Officer David is a murderer, DiNozzo?"

"Never. I need another look at that autopsy."

"You've seen the autopsy, DiNozzo, Ducky analyzed the body, it was a single stab to the heart, cut off circulation and stopped the blood flow. Not that difficult, Tony."

"But what if Ziva's stab wasn't fatal, boss?"

"How could a stab to the heart _not_be fatal DiNozzo?"

Tony took a step closer to him, staring him straight in the eye, "What if Ziva stabbed him the second after Sarah shot him?"

"Duck didn't find any bullets," Gibbs countered.

"No, Gibbs." He was taken aback by that statement, "He never searched for one."


	10. Chapter 10

"Jethro, it seems that Tony was right about the bullet." He said, pulling out a small, silver bullet out of the ankle of the marine, "I never thought to look _there_. I feel like a fool, Jethro, for missing something so obvious." Ducky held the tweezers up for him to see the bullet more clearly, and then he shoved it away from his body, "Evidence Jar." He demanded, and Jimmy quickly ran over, grabbed an evidence jar, labeled it and then ran back towards Ducky, where he dropped the bullet into the jar. Ducky sighed and took a look at the bullet in the jar before handing it back to Jimmy, "Mr. Palmer, could you please take this to Abby for me?"

"Right away, Doctor Mallard," Jimmy said, taking the evidence jar and hurrying out of autopsy and into the elevator. The doors closed and Ducky took his gloves off, discarding them into the trash can and then washing his hands.

"You know, Jethro, I wonder how long it actually took dear Tony to fall in love with her."

"Fall in love with who?"

"Ziva of course!" He said, shutting off the water and drying his hand with the towel, "It is fairly obvious. I saw the poor boy hustling around the bullpen earlier today. He looked rather ill…a real mess, if I do say so myself." He discarded the paper towel into the trash can and then removed his apron, setting it down onto the table, "It is a poor shame that you had to send our little Ziva to jail…" Ducky sighed, "Jethro do you really-" He started, but then realized that he was gone, "Probably went to go and get some damn coffee." He muttered.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled as he got out of the elevator, and a frazzled Tony ran up to him.

"Yeah, yeah, Boss? What's up?"

"Duck found a bullet." He said, setting his coffee down on his desk before taking another sip of it. _Too cold._ He thought before turning back to his computer.

"Yeah, really? Does it belong to Amy Sloane?"

"Abs's running tests on it. Know what type of gun Amy uses?"

"Of course, a Jericho 941 F, the only gun that she ever bought."

"Good work, DiNozzo. McGee get here yet?"

"Yeah, he got here. He's down with Abby in the lab, hoping to track her cell phone. He managed to work his little probie elf powers and found it. What time is it, boss?"

"Does it matter DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, it actually does, boss."

"060..." He started, but it didn't matter, Tony's eyes grew huge, and then he dashed out of the bullpen, snatching up the keys to his Mustang as he did so.

The ride to the DC prison was longer then he thought it would be, but he finally made it there, the tires screeching as he parked the car and practically jumped out, running towards the entrance. The guard there eyed him suspiciously, "Hello, sir. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see Ziva David. NCIS," He said, flashing him his badge. The guard nodded and then opened up the gate. Tony quickly walked in and couldn't wait to see Ziva again. It felt as if he hadn't seen her in forever. The barbed wire fences closed around him, and he shivered at the thought of being here with all these murderers…and Ziva. He flashed his badge to the other two guards at the entrance of the prison, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS." They opened up the door, and he stepped in, a couple of police officers and guards standing there. He smiled back at his memories in the PD. The police officers behind the desk stared at him strangely, and he looked down, realizing that his shirt was still un-tucked, his tie un-tied, and his jacket un-buttoned, "Oh," He muttered, his face turning slightly red as he tucked in his shirt, buttoned up his jacket and tied his tie before walking up to the police, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS." He handed them his badge, and they eyed it warily before handing it back to him.

"NCIS. How can we help you?"

"Here to see someone."

"This someone have a name?"

"Ziva David."

"Ah, here we go. Ziva David." Tony winced as the PD pronounced her last name wrong, "Cell 45. Jimmy here will take you down to see her."

_Jimmy_, Tony smirked, _Autopsy Gremlin part 2. _Nevertheless, he followed Jimmy down the hallway, until he stopped, "The one at the end." He opened the door and then let him into the next set of jail cells. Haunting memories came slamming down at him as his feet reverberated through the hallway. He stopped in front of Ziva's cell and stared at the woman of his heart. The woman that he hadn't slept in two days for. He could almost bet that if he was murdered right now, the autopsy report would come back that his blood was 'Coffee' instead of type A.

She sat at the edge of the bed, smudges of dirt on her face, her hands clasped together between her legs, her eyes glued to the floor, where a small puddle of water was forming from the tears that he never thought he would see fall from her strong face.

"Ziva," He whispered, and she all of a sudden stopped shaking, stopped moving, "Ziva." he said again, a little louder this time, and she slowly moved her head up to look at him. Her eyes were blood-shot and red, full of tears that were threatening to fall, "Oh, Ziva."

"Tony," She whispered, "Tony, please. Save me." She said, one lone tear falling from her overflowing eyes and down her cheek, "Save me."

"Ziva…" He groaned, he wanted so bad to be in there with her, to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right, "I found out that Sarah Taylor is an alias name. Her real name is Amy Sloane, a serial killer. Ducky found a bullet lodged in the marine, that he overlooked. We're going to clear your name." She didn't say anything, "Ziva, come 'ere," He said, motioning her towards him. She slowly stood up and trudged towards him, still looking down at the ground. He put a finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at his.

"Tony, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." She finally looked up at him, her brown eyes staring into his.

"It is not okay, Tony." She said, reaching a shaking hand out and cradling the side of his face in her palm, "You do not look well. When was the last time you slept?"

"With you…" He murmured, placing a kiss on the inside of her palm. She gave him a frown.

"Last decent meal?"

"Dinner before I slept with you…"

"You can not be Gibbs, Tony. You can not live on coffee." She frowned at his decision, "Why are you doing this?"

He sighed and stared at her. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her so bad, but he felt that it wasn't right. But then he stared into her eyes. The pain, the sadness, the love for him, the agony she felt as she stared into his dilated pupils made him feel guilty for not telling her. He could almost feel his heart turning and twisting in knots. She knew anyway, didn't she? So what if he actually meant those three little words that meant the world? In her eyes, it looked like she needed the love. She couldn't mask the emotions that were so strong. Almost like a peacock in a flock of pigeons.

"Tony." She repeated, "Why are you doing this?"

He leaned in, pressing his face against the bars, placing two hands on the back of her head and pulling her lips towards his. They barely met between the bars, but it was enough to satisfy Tony. It was enough to satisfy Ziva. It was enough to satisfy the both of them. Ziva could almost taste the coffee and sugar on his lips, and Tony could taste the dirt and sweat on Ziva's face. He wanted more. He wanted to taste inside of her, but the bars were preventing him from doing so. Ziva scooted as close as she could to the bars, hoping to hold more of Tony against her lips. She reached two hands out and wrapped them around his neck, almost as if she was holding onto him for her very life, "I love you, Ziva." He muttered, but the words seemed to vibrate off of the walls.

Gibbs, who was standing outside the other door, had seen the two kissing, and he gave a half-smile, looking down at the ground and then back up at his two agents. They had broken rule number twelve, but he figured that he could make an exception to at least one of his rules.

For now.

**OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFGGGG!! TOMORROW! IT IS TOMORROW! LESS THAN 24 HOURS! OMFG!! I CAN'T WAIT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T GET OVER IT! TOMORROW!**

**So review, please! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6 PREMIERE! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN, DON'T READ THE BOLD SCRIPT! THE STORY DOES NOT INCLUDE ANY SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6, HOWEVER, SEEING AS JENNY IS ALIVE IN THIS ONE**_

**OH. MY. GOD. Most amazing thing ever! Haha Lee was definitely up to something…but there was no flashbacks on how they said goodbye to each other, but hopefully something DID happen to Tony and Ziva when they said goodbye, and since Ziva's back, and the new episode seems to be very Tony-centric, maybe she'll think back on it when she finally sees him after…how many days? 126 or whatever that number was that Abby had? AWWW Abby! I love her! Hahah Okay, I'm done. So enjoy, and when you review, please tell me what you thought of the season 6 premiere! ENJOY!**

**_END SPOILERS_**

Tony and Ziva sat on the floor, cross-legged, staring at each other on either side of the bars, their hands intertwined together between the prison cell.

"You know, Tony, I have been thinking."

"Mmhmm?"

"Even if I am cleared for murdering this marine, whatever his name is, I will still be charged with attempted murder."

Tony sighed. He had never actually thought about that, "But you're a federal agent, and so am I. I'm sure that I can pull a few strings. And I'm sure that Gibbs can too. All I gotta do is buy him coffee…"

"Tony…"

"Ziva." He said, firmly, "I'm getting you out of this. Understand me?"

"How can you be so sure?" He squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"I'm sure, Zee-vah." She smiled at his exaggeration of her name. He smiled back, a big, toothy grin. He let go of her hands and then stood up, realizing that he better get back to the office before Gibbs really had his head for just picking up and leaving.

"You are coming back, Tony, yes?"

He stared at her, "Of course I am, Ziva. You need anything?"

"No…" She sighed, "But will you promise me that you will sleep?"

"I can't promise anything." He said, and then he reached in and grabbed her hand, pulling it out into his reach and placing a kiss on it, "I'll see you later, Ziva."

As soon as he managed to tear himself away from her, his cell phone rang and he pulled it out, staring at the caller ID.

McGee.

"What, McRuiner?"

"What did I do now, Tony?"

"Interrupted me. What do you want?"

"Traced Amy's cell phone to ten miles north of Quantico. Boss wants you in here ASAP so that we can take off. You better hurry, Tony, it seems like he's real-"

Suddenly, McGee's voice changed into Gibbs', "DiNozzo! Get your love-struck ass into this office right now!" And with that, the phone call with disconnected, and Tony grumbled, shoving his phone into his pocket and running towards his Mustang, getting in and slamming the door as a light drizzle started to fall outside.

Once Tony finally drove to NCIS HQ, after he felt as if he was leaving half of him behind, he parked his car and then jumped out, dashing into the closing elevator doors.

Once he got within twenty yards of the car, Gibbs started honking the horn at him. He drove the car close to Tony, almost taking off his arm in the process as he opened up the passenger's side and got in, closing the door behind him and buckling his seat belt as the boss took off.

Before Tony could say anything, however, Gibbs' phone rang, "Yeah, Abs. What do you have?"

"Good news Gibbs! I managed to ID the bullet! It's a Jericho, just like Tony said. The same one that a 'Miss Amy Sloane' owns."

"Good work, Abs." he said, an then hung up the phone.

After a rather awkward silence, Gibbs finally talked, "So where did you go, DiNozzo?"

"Go where, boss?"

"When you took off."

"Oh. Uh, went to jail."

"For what?"

"To tell Ziva the news."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tony quickly said as Jethro parked the car with one swift movement, cutting off the engine as Tony stared at the beaten-down apartment complex, that looked like it hadn't been occupied in a long time, "Uh…boss?"

"What, DiNozzo?"

"You sure this is the place? Looks a little beat up, like the buildings in Germany in Saving Private Ryan. Ever seen that movie, boss?"

"Nope, DiNozzo, and I don't plan to. And you won't see it again, if you don't get into that damn building!"

"Hey, Probie?" Tony whispered, "Hey! Probie!"

"What, Tony?" Tim asked, rolling his eyes as he surveyed the area.

"Ever seen Saving Private Ryan?"

"No…."

"Great war film. You should go and rent it sometime, probie. You know, live a little."

"Listen, Tony, I'm sorry that my life doesn't revolve around stupid movies, okay?"

"Jeez, sorry, probie. Now you coming or not?" Tony asked, pulling his gun as he ran towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Tony held his gun at the ready and then kicked the door in, which promptly fell off of its hinges and clattered to the floor to reveal a run-down house with scarce furniture. He held his gun at the ready as he moved across the floor, narrowly missing creaking, splintered, and rotten floorboards as he did so.

"Clear!" Tony yelled, moving around to another room, which, too, was also scarce, "Clear!" He yelled again, and then moved to the third room, the bedroom, he gathered, by the sleeping bag on the floor; the only thing that looked relatively new in the entire place. Tony moved towards the closet and ripped it open to reveal nothing, "All clear!" He said, placing his gun back into his holster.

"Uh, boss? I think you need to see this…" McGee's voice rebounded through the empty house, and Tony quickly made it over to where he was standing in the 'kitchen', in front of the counter.

"What is it probie?" Tony asked as Gibbs appeared behind him. McGee held up a small, silver cell phone. Tony ran his hand through his hair and groaned.

"Her cell. She's gone boss."

**So review, and also tell me what you thought of the season 6 premiere! I'd love to know your opinions! Really, I would! AND I'd love to know if you still think that Tiva's gonna happen in this season! I mean...I know that they haven't seen each other...but 126 days could really mean a lot to them, right? Maybe show them how much they need each other...especially since the last time Ziva went undercover was with Tony...hmmm...anyways, Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ziva couldn't stop living a nightmare. She kept seeing herself stumble out of the cab, completely wasted, and then stabbing that marine with the knife. And once she stabbed him once, and he fell over, she kept seeing herself turning around and stabbing people right in the heart, one by one, complete, innocent strangers.

"Hey, you, you there." Ziva looked up and stared at the man in the other cell. He stuck his hands through, resting his elbows against the bars, "What are you in for?" He wasn't a skinny man, but he wasn't fat; a nice build, Ziva did have to admit that, but definitely nowhere near as good-looking as Tony. He had short, blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. He smiled at her, a creepy smile, Ziva had to add, and she quickly wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"I was accused of murdering a marine. I was drunk." She whispered the last part, but the man heard it.

"Ah, I see. Accent there. Foreign. Middle-east?"

"Mossad, yes."

"Mossad…" He smiled, "Mossad." His eyes darted to her neck, where her star of David necklace was, "You're a Jew?"

Her hand involuntarily flew to her neck, clasping the star in his hand, "Yes, I am. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all."

"What are you in here for?" Ziva asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Robbed a department store," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh." She mumbled, and then turned her head to stare down at the dirty floor. She wanted nothing but to be talking to Tony rather than this man that she didn't even know….a criminal.

"You okay?"

"Why should I be okay? I am in jail for something I did not do. I did not kill that marine. I work for a federal agency that tries to catch men who kill marines, why would I kill one myself? I was not asked to…." She rambled on, but the man stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you're a fed?"

She stopped, abruptly, and turned to look at him, "Yes." She said, simply, as if it was no big deal.

"And you killed a man? A marine?"

"No, I did not kill anyone!" Ziva said, standing up. He backed away.

"Look, lady, I'm sorry."

"It's Ziva. Ziva David." She outstretched her hand to him.

"John Gretty. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," She smiled, pulling her hand away, after he shook it, and wiping it on her cargo pants.

"So…Ziva…"

Ziva sighed. _This is going to be a long night…where is Tony when you need him the most?_

Tony DiNozzo knew that he shouldn't be doing this. Not in the middle of the night, when HQ was closed. But he had gone back to his apartment, taken a cat nap, like Ziva asked him too, and then went to go and grab the knife, when he realized that Ziva still had it with her….in her cargo pants. So the PD probably confiscated it, making Tony really annoyed. He hated dealing with the stupid people working Washington DC PD.

But, first, before he decided to ask the PD at the desk if they had confiscated a knife from her, he decided to go and see her first. It felt as if he hadn't seen her in forever. He almost ran down the hallway to her cell, he was so excited.

He shoved open the door, but then realized that the cell next to Ziva, that was unoccupied before, was no occupied by a man in his mid-thirties that was obviously trying to get Ziva, who was still sitting cross-legged on her bed.

Ziva heard the door open, and her head snapped up, her face lighting up like New years eve in NY as she rushed over to the cell, "Tony!" She almost yelled, laughing as she stuck her hands through the bars, hungrily fishing for his hands. She found then, intertwined her fingers with his, and smiled at him, "Tony." She smiled.

"Hey, Z." He smiled back; he couldn't help it.

"Did you catch Amy?"

Tony sighed, "No…not yet. I'm sorry, Ziva. When we got there, she was gone. She left her cell. But listen, Ziva…" he got closer to the bars, "You know that knife?"

Her face paled, "Yes."

"I need it back." He said, "Please, Ziva."

"Did you sleep like I asked you to?"

He sighed, "Will you give me the knife if I say I did?"

"Yes. I managed to keep it away from the PD when they searched me," She said, "Did you sleep, Tony?"

"Yes, Ziva. I did. Only a little, hour long nap, but I did." She traced the dark circles under his eyes with her thumb.

"I believe you," She muttered, and then slyly reached down, pulling out her knife and slipping it into Tony's pocket, "Sleep more, Tony. And get me out of here."

"I promise you, I will." He said, pecking her on the side of the cheek before running out of the cell block.

Ziva sighed, "So…who was that?" John asked from behind her. She turned around.

"A friend." She said, simply, and then lay down on her bed.

"Looks like he's more than just a friend."

"None of your business." She spat, crawling under the itchy covers, pulling them up to her neck.

"Hey, listen, I'm just tryin' to make friendly conversation."

"And I am listening."

"So is he your boyfriend?"

"Co-worker. Partner. Significant other." She chose a different term for Tony then boyfriend. Boyfriend was just too immature for her.

"Ooo, Co-worker's dating! How does your boss feel about that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Answer the question, please."

"I would rather my boss not know."

"Ah, I see. Well wouldn't-"

"I am trying to go to sleep, please. Goodnight, John."

He huffed, "Fine. We'll talk tomorrow, _Zee-vah_." Suddenly, she sat up straight in her bed, her dark, cold eyes glaring at John, "What?"

"What did you just call me?" She seethed.

"Zee-vah?"

She let out a frustrated groan, "No. No! Only Tony is allowed to call me that! No, it is Ziva or nothing!"

"Who's Tony?"

"That man. My significant other!"

"Oh." He said, "Goodnight, Ziva."

"Goodnight, _John_." She spat before settling back down into bed. Ziva could tell that she was starting to go insane. She needed Tony to get her out of here, and quick, before she actually committed a murder…and she had a feeling that John was going to be her next victim.

"Gibbs!" Tony yelled into his cell phone as he crossed the dark parking lot towards his Mustang, "Listen to me, Gibbs! You better get Ziva's ass out of there right _now_!"

"Excuse me, DiNozzo?"

"You heard me, _Gibbs_. Get. Her. Out. Of. There. NOW!"

And with that, he slammed his phone. Gibbs, who was standing in autopsy with Ducky gave a half smile and then shut his cell phone, "Duck?"

"Yes, Jethro?"

"You sure you're not an agent? 'Cause you'd make a damn good one." He said, and then promptly left autopsy, leaving a very confused Ducky behind.


	13. Chapter 13

That night, Ziva dreamed about the night the marine died. Except, in her dream, the one that felt so close to reality, closer to the other memories she had, she didn't see herself stab the marine. Instead, she saw the knife, held at the ready in her hand, ready to stab the man that stumbled out of the building, his face full of terror, like he was running for his life, "Help!" She heard him scream, and then she felt the world slip for a little, the knife falling out of her hand before being quickly returned, but this time, it was instead covered with blood, and the man was gone.

She bolted up in bed, breathing heavily, trying to digest the new material. It felt more real then the other memories that she had managed to scrape her brain for. Had her brain molded the memory so that it was more like the one that she thought had happened? What she didn't want to happen? What she honestly believed happened? Had she really not killed the man with the knife? Suddenly, a voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Thank god you're finally awake." John moaned, "You've been talking in your sleep for about an hour. Okay, more like screamin', but same difference."

"What time is it?"

"I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders, "It's almost light outside though." He said, pointing to the small window that her head could barely even fit through on the other side of the cell.

"I need Tony."

"Why?"

"I just do!" She snapped at him, "I remembered the night!"

"What night?" He smiled, "The night you two…did it?"

"No!" She snapped, "Yes, but that night was important. I was drunk. I remembered what happened; I didn't actually stab the marine!"

"Oh! You need to get outta here then!"

"Yes, I know that." She suddenly stopped and turned and smiled wickedly at him.

"What?" He asked.

"How much do you like music?"

"Elevator! Now!" DiNozzo snapped at Gibbs as he strode into the bullpen, utterly annoyed at the situation at hand.

Gibbs didn't say anything; didn't even look at him strange, and just followed him towards the elevator. They stepped in and Tony slammed his hand on the button, the doors closing. The elevator barely moved before Tony flicked on the emergency stop switch.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, what do you want?" Gibbs asked, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Ziva. David. Out of prison. That's what I want."

"I don't have proof." Gibbs said, quietly, and DiNozzo went off in flames, backing him up against the opposite wall of the elevator.

"No. You don't. _I_ do." He pulled out the evidence bag containing the knife, "This knife is the only evidence we have. I took the time, without Abby, or her permission, this morning and ran finger print tests on it. I found Ziva's and a Miss Amy Sloanes' on it. Ziva was going to kill him. She's an assassin. The first thing she pulls is her knife. Amy shot Matt in the ankle, he stumbled out of the apartment, Ziva was going to stab him, Amy grabbed the knife and shoved it into his heart before replacing it back into Ziva's hand. She knew she was drunk. She had to. Even a blind person could tell that Ziva was drunk. She had nine martinis. Ziva didn't stab him. She was framed. You were right." Tony took deep breathes; he felt as if he had just ran a marathon, he was talking so fast with no breathes.

"Good work, DiNozzo." He said, and then flicked the emergency switch back off and then strode out of the elevator, leaving a very bewildered Tony behind. But Tony realized that he was too tired to think about anything, even Ziva's beautiful face. He needed her out of prison, more then he ever wanted, and the doors closed in front of him, heading down. _Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a little bit, just a little…_ DiNozzo thought before promptly passing out in the elevator from exhaustion.

"Can I help you, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked as Gibbs stormed into her office, slamming the door behind him.

"Yeah, I need your help. Sign this form." he said, shoving her a sheet of paper.

"A prison release form?" She asked, taking it and skimming over it, quickly.

"Ziva. I want you to go and pick her up. Now." And with that, Gibbs marched out the door before Jenny had a chance to let the anger that was boiling over to spill out. He never ever treated her like a director; he treated her like his partner. His _equal_, if not his weaker side.

She signed the form and sighed, she missed Ziva anyways, and she needed to tell her about DiNozzo's newly-found obsession with her. Mumbling incoherent comments about Gibbs, she walked around her desk and pulled out her Sig, her NCIS badge, and her car keys before leaving her office, "Cynthia?" She asked.

"Yes, Director Shepard?"

"I'm going to go by county prison for a little to pick up Officer David. Make sure that no one goes into my office. Especially Gibbs." She said, and Cynthia nodded her head.

"Of course, Jenny."

"Thanks. I'll see you in about thirty minutes. I hope." She smiled and then started down the stairs, giving a glare at Gibbs, who was leaning over McGee's desk, which he didn't see, and then started towards the elevator. She pressed the button, and it opened up to reveal the lift to her eyes. She smiled as her eyes met a passed out Anthony DiNozzo, who was deeply snoring, he was so tired. She got in, quickly, and closed the elevator before Gibbs could see Tony, and then bent down, "Tony. Tony. Wake up. Wake up." She patted his cheek a little, and he groaned.

"Not now, Z, just a few more minutes…" Jenny could only guess that 'Z' was short for 'Ziva'. She smiled again.

"Ziva's back from prison." She whispered in his ear, and he promptly stood up as fast as he could, wiping around, trying to find out where she was. When his eyes caught Jenny's though, he groaned.

"Oh no, please! Not again!"

"Tony, I have something that will make you very happy." She smiled.

"What is it? Ziva?"

"No, Ziva's release forms." She grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, come _on_! Hell no!" DiNozzo yelled, slamming the wheel with his hand.

"Calm down, Tony." Jenny had made the sad mistake in letting him drive her car to the county prison. Being the director of a federal agency, she should have known better, but yet, she didn't.

"This is the fifth red light we've hit, out of five, we're having poor luck today." And, right as the light turned green, Tony started blaring the horn at the car in front of him, "Come on! Come on! Hurry up Toyota!" He yelled at the car in front of him, causing them to flick him off, "Oh yeah? Oh yeah?" And Jenny watched in horror as he turned off the car, put it in park and opened the door, slamming it as he got out.

"Anthony DiNozzo!" Jenny yelled at him. This was _her_ federal agent. She was now officially the director of NCIS. She was now Tony's boss. She was no longer in 'friend' mode.

But Tony ignored her calls as the other man got out of the car, "Listen, bastard." The man spat, "You need to settle down."

"No, _you_ need to move your ass!" Tony said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" And then the man shoved Tony. He stumbled back and then balled his fists up as he shoved him into his car. Several other cars stopped, and Jenny ran out into the fight, showing her badge.

"NCIS!" She said, grabbing Tony's shoulders and pulling him away from the man, "Agent DiNozzo." She glared at him, "Get into the car. And don't think I won't tell Gibbs about your little snap." She said, treating him as if he was Jethro and Jen's child.

Tony huffed, gave the man another death glare, and then got into the other side of the car.

"I could arrest you for harassing a federal agent." Jenny said to the man, "But if you would kindly move your car, then I won't feel the urge to put you under custody, and my agent here won't feel the urge to rear-end your car."

"You're lucky I didn't dismember your face!" Tony yelled from the car.

"Agent DiNozzo!" Jenny whirled around, yelling at Tony, furious with the situation at hand, "I will turn the car around and go back to HQ if you don't settle down." She turned back to the man, "Do I need to call Washington PD?"

"PD?"

She rolled her eyes, "Police department."

"No, ma'am." He shook his head.

"Good. Get back into your car." She pointed to it and then got back into the car, in the driver's side before speeding around the Toyota and down the street. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Jen, please!"

"Director. It is Director Shepard, Tony.

She speed-dialed number 2...Gibbs.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro." DiNozzo's face turned pale as she turned into county prison, showing them her badge.

"Jen." She could tell that he was half-smiling, "You got Ziva?"

"No. Not yet. I just got to the prison."

"Then why are you calling? By the way, have you seen DiNozzo?"

She smiled, "Oh yes, I have. He's with me, in fact. He passed out in elevator, from exhaustion I suppose, and then I took him with me to PD. I let him drive, my mistake, I know, and the car in front of us didn't move. So Tony honked at him, the man got mad, flicked him off, and then Tony…well he acted like you without your morning coffee. _Badly_. They got into a little fist fight."

Tony groaned as they got out of the car.

"DiNozzo!" Tony heard Gibbs yell through the phone before the line went dead.

"He hung up."

"That's a bad sign."

"Well maybe you should think before you act, Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said as they entered the prison.

"NCIS?" A police officer ran up to him.

"Yeah, we're NCIS." He said, fumbling with his badge, "We're here with Ziva David's release forms." Jenny showed them to him.

"Well, Ziva sort of…well let's just say that Miss David decided to 'make some noise'." Tony shared a look of puzzlement with Jenny before turning back to the police officer.

"What are you talking about?"

"She kept screaming and then kicking the bars with her foot, trying to get someone's attention, and then she kept asking for a guy named 'Tony'"

Tony smiled, "That's me."

"Thank god." The police man sighed, snatching the forms from Jenny before turning to another police officer, "Go get Ziva David. I have her release forms here. Tell her that Tony is here. Tony is here." The other police man visually relaxed and then nearly bolted down the hallway. Jenny glared at him, but Tony just smiled back as he waited for Ziva. He couldn't possibly contain his excitement. He started pacing around, and then, finally, the door opened back up, revealing the police officer and his Ziva. _His_ Ziva.

"Jenny!" She smiled, running and giving her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Ziva. You're all cleared." Ziva smiled and then broke away. She turned to Tony, his heart skipping a beat as he smiled at her.

"Ziva." He breathed, his eyes glistening with love for his partner. She smiled back.

"Tony." Jen stepped away, admiring the two. But, instead of embracing, like she thought they would, Ziva stuck her hand out to him. She could almost see Tony's heart break in his eyes as he stared down at her hand. Her lone hand. Tony shook his head.

"No way, sweet cheeks." He smiled and then pulled her into a rough hug.

"But Tony…Jenny…" She whispered into his ear.

"She knows." He whispered back, burying his face into her hair.

Jenny admired the two, but, suddenly, the room started morphing into Paris. There was the Eiffel Tower, in the back, all lit up. They were standing in a café, their faces changed; Tony's turned into Gibbs, and Ziva's turned into her own. They gripped each other tightly, hugging each other like it was the last time that they saw each other. The memories brought tears back to her eyes. She blinked them away, but they kept coming back.

"Ziva," Gibbs suddenly said, and the reality of the room came swarming back to her. They broke away, smiling at each other as they turned to Jenny. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she slid one around his waist, pulling his knife out of his pocket and sticking it into her own, "Hey!" Tony protested, but still smiling in the process.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Jenny? You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." She said, a little bit sadly, causing Tony's eyebrows to raise as Ziva's hand slinked around his waist.

The two followed her out of the prison. Ziva shared a concerned look for the director with Tony, "I don't know, Ziva. I don't know." He whispered as they got into the car. The ride to HQ was silent, and it seemed to last a lifetime. Tony wondered whether it was something he did, but he couldn't really focus, he was so tired. Ziva was back; the burden that had been on his shoulders had been removed. Tony all but ran into the elevator when they finally made it back to base.

Jenny and Ziva followed as the elevator opened up into the squad room. Jenny went straight to Gibbs, who was glaring at Tony, for getting into that fight, and grabbed his arm, pulling him away, "Jethro. My office. _Now_." Tony smiled at Ziva, giving her a peck on her cheek.

"Ziva's back!" Tony said to McGee, who came over and gave her a hug.

"Ziva, I missed you! How was prison?"

"Horrible, McGee. But it's good to finally be-" but she stopped mid-sentence as she was cut off by a loud snoring sound coming from her right. She turned and smiled at the passed out Tony, his head resting on his arms, which were crossed on top of his desk.

"He hasn't slept at all since you've been gone."

"I know." She whispered, "Come, Tim. Let's go downstairs and talk with Abby, yes?"

"Yes." McGee smiled as they started towards the elevator. Ziva lagged behind a little, glancing back at a still snoring Tony, and then back up to the director's office, wondering what was bothering her, and why she had to suddenly talk to Gibbs…urgently, "Ziva, you comin'?" McGee asked, from the elevator.

"Hold on." She said, holding up a finger as she realized how disgusting she felt in her clothes; she had been wearing them for two days straight. She went over to Tony's desk, silently opened up the bottom drawer and grabbed the shirt out of the drawer, an Ohio State Buckeye's shirt, before going back over to her drawer and opening it up, grabbing her deodorant and her sweatpants. Not a very stunning combination, but a comfortable, clean one at that. She hurried back to the elevator, "Ready." She smiled as the doors closed.


	15. Chapter 15

"ZIVA!" Abby squealed as she ran out of her lab, throwing her arms around Ziva. Ziva gasped, feeling as if all the air she had in her had just been squeezed out.

"Nice to see you too, Abby." Ziva said, carefully patting her on the back.

"Oh, thank god you're back! I was getting worried. I knew that you would never kill the marine, but I'm still having trouble locating her car, but I'm sure that-" Abby suddenly stopped, looking down at her outfit choice. McGee had let her stop and use the restroom to change on the way down to the lab, "Oh la la, Ziva. You couldn't wait until tonight to _finally_ sleep with Tony?" She blushed.

"I did not sleep with Tony." _Not Today, _"I felt disgusting in my other clothes, so I borrowed some of Tony's. I am sure that he will not mind, Abby."

"Oh," was all that Abby had to say, "I don't believe you!" She said in a sing-song voice. Ziva huffed.

"You know what? I think that boss is going to want me back upstairs. So, I better go. See you two later."

"Bye, McGee!" Abby waved furiously at him as he walked towards the elevator.

"Shalom." Ziva smiled before Abby grabbed her arm and dragged her into her lab, shoving her down into a chair.

"Tell me about you and Tony."

"Tony is asleep. I am back from prison," Ziva said, wanting to avoid the question as much as possible. She knew that Jenny knew, she knew that Gibbs knew thanks to Tony's 'interrogation'. McGee knew, but she didn't want Abby to know. She liked Abby, she would admit that, but she didn'ttrust Abby to keep a secret.

"I know that. Well, I mean, I didn't _know_ that, like, know, know, but I _kinda _knew that. See, he didn't sleep at _all_ while you were gone. I mean at _all_. Not even a wink! And he used my forensic equipment without my permission! I'm just thankful that I taught him how to use it before he broke it."

"What was he using it for?" Ziva questioned, silently thanking her for mentioning the forensic equipment.

"Blood test. Marked positive for Mark Smitts."

"Knowing Tony…" Ziva started, but Abby cut her off, typing into the computer. A test popped up onto the screen, a little black box in the middle with green letters blinking, 'POSITIVE MATCH'. Her picture popped up.

"He also tested for fingerprints. He found two. Yours…" She typed furiously into the keyboard again, and the fingerprint models changed, revealing two different ones to her eyes, and a picture of a very angry looking brown haired woman popped up, "…and Amy Sloane's!" she jumped excitedly up and down.

"Ziva?" she turned her head and saw a very tired looking Tony DiNozzo bracing himself in the doorway to Abby's lab, almost like he was going to fall down any minute. He looked very sick, and she felt her heart speed up in fear.

"Tony." She breathed, flying out of the chair and running to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist in support as she walked with him into the lab, "Are you all right? That was not a very long nap."

"I just…don't feel good. Abs, you got any aspirin or something?"

"Yeah, sure, Tony." She said, disappearing into her office. Ziva sat Tony down in Abby's chair and checked his pupils. They were so dilated, his whole eye was almost black. His pulse was weak, and Ziva felt horrible. She had done this to him.

"I am sorry…"

"It's not your fault. I put it on myself." He smiled, looking at her outfit, "I like that shirt on you." She blushed. Abby walked back into the lab, trying desperately to smile.

"Here you go, Tony." Abby said, handing him the aspirin, but Ziva snatched them out of Abby's hand. Tony's hand was shaking, and she grasped it.

"Hey!" Tony demanded, "Gimme that aspirin!"

"No, Tony, you need _food_ and water." She looked over and grabbed Abby's Caf-Pow!, handing it to Tony.

"Drink." She said, shoving the large cup at him. The liquid inside sloshed, and she lifted the straw to his lips. He took a big swig and then swallowed it.

"Blech!" Tony spat, "Ew!" He stuck his tongue out, "That's disgusting!"

Ziva smiled, but Abby looked upset. His partner turned to the forensic scientist, "Abby, could you please go and get something for Tony to eat?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure Ziva." She said, and then took off, out of her lab, her large, metal boots clanking and clinking into the elevator.

Ziva began stroking Tony's head. His hair was soft underneath her hand, "It will be okay, Tony. My little hairy butt," She smiled.

"Hey, you're a crazy Mossad assassin! And I shaved! Ziva, I'm fine. Just give me that aspirin and I can get going,"

"No, you starved yourself, dehydrated yourself, and-" Ziva started, but was cut off by Tony turning his head to the side and projecting the contents of his stomach out onto the floor. There wasn't much left, and then, all of a sudden, in horror, she realized that amidst the chunks, there were little droplets of blood. Tony started coughing, and then more blood came out of his mouth, "Oh my god, Tony. I have to call Gibbs." She stood up and grabbed the phone off of the table, dialing Gibbs number.

"Yeah, Abs. What do you have?"

"Gibbs, it's Ziva. Tony's down here in Abby's lab…he…he…"

"He _what_, Officer David?"

"He is throwing up blood." She managed to spit out.

"I'll be right down." He said, and then the phone line went dead.

"Hold on, Tony. Gibbs is coming."

"Oh great…" He mumbled.


	16. Chapter 16

Gibbs couldn't have run out of the elevator faster, Jenny hot on his trail as he ran over, shoving Ziva out of the way and bending down in front of DiNozzo. He placed a hand on his forehead, "You're hot."

Tony smiled, a little too forced, Ziva noted. He was obviously trying to get his boss to believe that he was okay, "Thanks boss, I know, but I'm not gay, okay?"

Ziva tried to bite back a laugh, and instead just exchanged a small smile with Jenny. Gibbs reached his hand up to smack Tony on the back of the head, but Jenny stopped him, "Jethro," Her voice was firm. His hand froze in mid-slap, just inches from his hair, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jethro sighed and then dropped his hand back to his side.

"Jen, go get Ducky." She nodded and then headed out of the Abby's lab, just as Abby came clanking in, a fast food bag in her hand.

"Here we go, Tony! A large water and a hamburger!" Abby said, smiling, and proudly displaying the 'McDonald's bag' in front of him. Tony noticed the name and realized that that was one of the few 'Mc' nicknames that he hadn't given Tim. He would have to remember that for next time. Ziva, on the other hand, was absolutely outraged at Abby's choice in food. The burger would only make him sick to his stomach, with all the grease and fat, and everyone knew that that was probably one of the worst things for him right now, in his state. She huffed and stormed over to Abby, snatching the bag out of her hands.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Yeah, hey!" Tony said, and she put her hands on her hips.

"Abby, I told you to get him food!"

She smiled, "Ziva, a hamburger _is_ food."

"Yeah, Zee-vah! Gimme, gimme, gimme," Tony said, stretching his hands out like a kid at a toy store. Ziva sighed, rolled her eyes, and then handed him the hamburger out of the paper bag. He grabbed it, liking his lips as he nearly ripped off the wrapper. He took a huge bite of it, "Wawer." Tony mumbled, his mouth full of food. Ziva handed him the water bottle, which she was perfectly all right with him having, and he drowned half of it, "I feel better already, can I go now, boss?" He asked, taking another bite of the burger and standing up.

"No! Sit your ass down, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, causing Tony to immediately sit down in the seat. He shared a look with Ziva, who arched her eyebrows. She knew what had just happened. Tony hadn't heard a word that Gibbs had said, for his world had just slipped him for a little bit. He decided not to tell his boss about the little dizzy spell that had flashed over him as he stood up.

"Is he going to be okay, Gibbs?" Abby asked, and he examined his senior field agent.

"I hope so. Pupils are dilated though. And he threw up blood," Gibbs turned to Ziva just as Ducky came into the room, Jen following. She shot Ziva a sympathetic look, and she gave her a sad smile back. Gibbs noticed this, but decided to leave it 'unseen', as Ducky started asking him questions to Tony and about him to Gibbs.

Ziva thought she was going to be okay, she really thought she was. Tony was acting normally, besides his pupils, and the slouching manner he took in his seat. But when Tony 'returned' the burger and water he just drowned, and donated a little more blood to Abby's lab, she couldn't take it anymore, "I'm sorry, Ziva…" were the first words out of his mouth, but she just backed up, into the corner in Abby's lab. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she had never felt this way before. Jenny walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, Ziva. Let's go upstairs," She whispered into Ziva's hair, and she nodded, not wanting to say anything else. Gibbs watched them exit the lab, and sighed as he turned back to Tony and Ducky.

"Jenny, we need to find her. We need to find this 'Amy Sloane' as soon as possible. Before Tony's body decides to…do other…unpleasant things to itself because of the depravation of life needs. And since he did this because of me…since he starved himself because of me, since he dehydrated himself because of me, and since he had sleep-deprivation because of me, I believe that I need to find this girl and bring her down. _I_ need to do this, Jen. And I do not want anyone to stop me."

"Ziva," She said, quietly as they stepped out of the elevator and started walking past MTAC, "I know how much you care about Tony, but this isn't the time to start playing the superhero now. Nothing is your fault, Ziva. _Nothing_. Do you understand me?"

They stopped in front of the door to Jenny's office, and Ziva looked down at the ground, "No, Jen. I am sorry, but I do not."

"Excuse me, Officer David?" Jenny asked, crossing her arms.

"I will deal with her alone, Jen."

"I can't let you do that. That is against NCIS policy, Officer David." Jen was annoyed, but Ziva didn't stop. she just kept going, like she hadn't said anything, like she hadn't meant anything to her. The only thing that happened was that Ziva's eyes got dark, and her glare got more intense.

"I will find her. I will deal with her. I will make her pay for what she has done. To me, to Tony, to this agency, to her boyfriend, to the other men that died because of her. And when she returns to NCIS, when you see her again, she will be down on a slab in Autopsy…dead." Jenny didn't know what to say, but Ziva had made her decision. She reached for her right belt and ripped off her badge, shoving it into Jenny's hand, "Shalom, Jen." She said, and then walked away, with looking back."

Jenny wanted to run after her, to stop her from doing this, but she knew that she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move, no matter how hard she tried. Her mouth wouldn't move; she couldn't call after her. But, she wasn't worried about Ziva. She was a trained Mossad assassin, and one of her best friends. She knew that Ziva knew what she was doing, and that she would be safe doing it, but she couldn't help but feel a little pang in her heart for how Tony, the one that had been deprived of the necessities of life in the past few days, would feel when he found out. She had to tell Gibbs, though, and she couldn't really picture how this one would go down.

She sighed and pulled the keys out of her pocket, unlocking the door and stepping into her office. She flicked on the lights and then locked the door behind her, in case Jethro decided to come upstairs. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to talk to him, but she needed to tell him about Ziva. She walked over to her desk and returned her Sig and badge into the drawer. She wiped the dirt off of Ziva's gold badge and then picked up her desk phone, punching in Gibbs number.

The phone rang once, and then he picked up, "Jen?"

"Jethro…we….we have a problem."

"What kind of problem, Jen? I'm already dealing with DiNozzo. Looks like he's given himself an ulcer due to worry about _Ziva._ What's the problem, Jen."

"Tony's going to get another ulcer." Jenny sighed.

"Why? What happened, Jen? Tell me! NOW!"

"Ziva…resigned." She said, squeezing her badge in her grip, "I'm sorry, Jethro." She said, and then hung up the phone before plopping down in her desk chair, leaning back and rubbing her eyes with her hands, "How could I have let this happen?"


	17. Chapter 17

The door to the director's office slammed open, crashing into the orange wall behind it, shaking a little as a very, _very_ angry Leroy Jethro Gibbs stormed into her office, "Ziva did _what_?" He nearly shouted at her.

"I'm sorry, Jethro."

"Why didn't you stop her, huh?" He yelled, and she stood up, walking casually towards him, showing him her badge. She had to stay calm; she was the director of a federal agency.

"I was too shocked."

"Bull shit, Jen!" He yelled, his face turning a little red, "Get her back here, ASAP!" And with that, he marched out of her office, running down the stairs as he pulled out his cell phone, dialing Ziva's number. Tony and McGee were still down in the lab with Abby, and Gibbs didn't feel like having to tell Tony that his partner had resigned because of him.

It rang once, twice, and then he heard it ringing on her desk. He cursed under his breath, closing his phone and moving his arms around, turning around in anger, trying to compose himself. How could Ziva do this to him? Better yet, how could she do this to Tony? He couldn't even think of Tony's expression if he found out that Ziva had resigned if _this _was how _he_ was acting.

He reached for his desk phone, dialing Abby's lab.

"Yeah, Gibbs?" She asked, picking up on the first ring, "Tony's-"

"Get McGee up here ASAP. I want him to run a BOLO. Don't tell Tony, Abs, just get McGee up here, _now_!"

"Right away, bossman." Abby said, hanging up the phone as he put it down himself, reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out his gun and badge, placing them in their holsters. He started pacing; he couldn't stand still. Occasionally, he would glance up at the Director's office, wondering how in the name of hell she could have let Ziva resign just like _that_.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs snapped his head towards the metal lift, "Hurry up, McGee!"

"Coming, boss!" He said, running, "What's the emergency?" He asked, sitting down at his computer.

"Run a BOLO on Ziva's Mini."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, McGee, just do it."

"What did Ziva do?"

"JUST DO IT, MCGEE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, enraged. He didn't have long before Ziva went complete 'Ninja Mossad Assassin' as Tony would put it. McGee began furiously typing on his computer, Gibbs watching his every move on the plasma.

"There, boss, it's done."

"You able to track her?"

"Yeah…car's parked…about thirty, forty miles from here, she drives like a maniac boss, she's halfway to Richmond. Arlington, to be specific. Interstate 64."

"She got a lead. Tell DiNozzo I'm taking off. He needs to stay here, with Abby. Don't mention anything about Ziva until I get back."

"Where is she, anyways, boss?" McGee asked, but was cut off by Jenny running down the stairs, putting her gun in her holster, still holding Ziva's badge in her hand. She ran into the bullpen, standing in front of Jethro's desk, "Uh, is something going on? Is Ziva all right?" He then noticed the badge in Jenny's hand, "Is that Ziva's badge? Oh, boss, don't tell me…"

"She resigned, McGee. Because of damn DiNozzo. Tell him if he pulls another stunt like he did when Ziva was in prison, then he's going to get his ass kicked, but don't tell him that Ziva resigned. We don't want Tony to have _another_ ulcer." Gibbs said, walking over to McGee, shoving a finger in his face, "Do not tell him about this, McGee. I _will_ kick your ass." McGee nodded his head.

"Got it, boss."

"Come on, Jen, let's move." He said, motioning for her to follow him as she broke into a jog, to catch up with him as they went into the elevator.

A minute or two later, Tony appeared from out of the elevator.

"Tony!" McGee said, quickly turning off the plasma, which contained the BOLO on Ziva's car, and then stood up, "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be down in Abby's lab."

"I'm fine. Listen, McGee, where's Ziva? I really need to talk with her," He said, walking towards his desk, wincing a little with every stiff move he made, "My stomach burns, McGoo, bring me over my chair, will ya?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, Tony, sorry." He said, quickly running over to get his chair, rolling it towards Tony, who sat down in it, sighing in happiness.

"Thanks, McGee." He said, "Now where's Ziva?"

McGee opened and closed his mouth, "I-I…I don't know." He said, hoping that he was being honest with himself. He really didn't know where she was, right? He felt a bead of sweat run down his neck and down his back, but he was hoping that Tony didn't see it.

"Calm down, McGoo. Just a simple question. No big deal, I'll just call her." He picked up his desk phone and dialed her number, waiting for it to ring. It rang, once, twice, and then he heard it ring. He turned his head to the right and stared at Ziva's desk, where, sitting on top, was her cell phone, ringing. He slammed the phone back down and turned to McGee, "You're lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you, Tony."

"Ziva taught me how to figure out if people are lying. You're lying. Your eyes won't shut up."

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Who made you promise that? Gibbs?"

McGee nodded his head, "Yeah, it was Gibbs."

"Come on, McGee! If Gibbs told you, he could tell me, too!"

"He didn't want you to know. He told me he didn't want you to know. I'm sure he'll tell you soon."

Tony stood up, his ulcer burning in the process. He felt the urge to throw up, but he managed to keep the building in his throat down as he glared at McGee, who looked terrified, "You know where she is."

"Yeah, I do, Tony, and I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just _can't_ Tony! I can't tell you Ziva resigned!" McGee realized what he said the second the words came out of his mouth, the second that Tony's face fell. The second that it looked like Tony's world had just come crashing down on him again.

Tony couldn't think of anything but one question.

_WHY?_

And, with that, he let go of the sickening feeling gathering in his throat all over the floor before falling back into his chair, rolling back a little as he breathed heavily, some of the contents of his stomach still stuck in his air tube, "Ziva…did…what?"


End file.
